the_time_crisis_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 46
"Time Crisis - the first week of summer, 2017. I'll be joined by Jake in the studio, as we discuss the Roger Waters concert we saw a few days ago. We'll also speak with Mark Schatzker, author of The Dorito Effect, as well as Kenny, a Time Crisis listener who's gonna bring some youthful enthusiasm to the program. All this, plus the top 10 songs of the summer. Mask off, this is Time Crisis." Episode Guests *Mark Schatzker - journalist *Kenny Tulecki - 14-year-old fan Topics Ezra and Jake discuss the recent Roger Waters concert they attended at the LA Staples Center, leading to discussions on stadium names and the highest grossing tours of all time, and reminisce on how their friendship began during an early Dirty Projectors tour. Mark Shatzker, author of The Dorito Effect, calls in to talk about the history of Doritos, and how the chip altered the way snacks foods are engineered. Young fan Kenny also calls to give his youthful perspective on music, and invites Ezra to his birthday party. The Crew go through the top 10 songs on Billboard, in search of the song of the summer. While the highest charting singles are upbeat and positive, they are refreshed by the dark mentality of Future's "Mask Off", and declare it to be the sound of 2017. Segments *Time Crisis Hotline *Top Five Continuity *Ariel Rechtshaid *Grateful Dead *Vampire Weekend *"Bedsheets" Music Top Five : Billboard's Top 10 #Luis Fonsi & Daddy Yankee (feat. Justin Bieber) “Despacito” #DJ Khaled (feat. Justin Bieber, Quavo, Chance the Rapper & Lil Wayne) “I’m the One” #"That's What I Like" - Bruno Mars #"Shape of You" - Ed Sheeran #"HUMBLE." - Kendrick Lamar #"Mask Off" - Future #Chainsmokers & Coldplay “Something Just Like This” #"Stay" - Zedd & Alessia Cara #"XO TOUR Llif3" - Lil Uzi Vert #"Congratulations (feat. Quavo)" - Post Malone Songs Played *"One of Us" - ABBA *"In the Summertime" - Mungo Jerry *"The Beautiful People" - Marilyn Manson *"Bon Appétit (feat. Migos)" - Katy Perry *"Stop" - Jane's Addiction *"Money" - Pink Floyd *"Summertime" - Toussaint McCall *"Can You Get to That" - Funkadelic *"Hysteria (2013 Re-Recorded Version)" - Def Leppard *"Beat Goes On (feat. Kanye West)" - Madonna *"Don't Stand So Close to Me" - The Police *"Oxford Comma" - Vampire Weekend *"A Past Eulogy" - Sophia Nance *"Heat" - BROCKHAMPTON *"New Flesh" - Current Joys *"911 / Mr. Lonely" - Tyler, the Creator *"Congratulations (feat. Quavo)" - Post Malone *"XO TOUR Llif3" - Lil Uzi Vert *"Stay" - Zedd & Alessia Cara *"Something Just Like This" - The Chainsmokers & Coldplay *"Mask Off" - Future *"Prison Song" - Carlton Williams *"HUMBLE." - Kendrick Lamar *"Shape of You" - Ed Sheeran *"That's What I Like" - Bruno Mars *"I'm the One (feat. Justin Bieber, Quavo, Chance the Rapper & Lil Wayne)" - DJ Khaled *"Despacito (feat. Justin Bieber) Remix" - Luis Fonsi & Daddy Yankee *"Wild Thoughts (feat. Rihanna & Bryson Tiller)" - DJ Khaled *"Maria Maria (feat. The Product G&B) Mix" - Santana *"Mask Off" - Future Category:Episodes Category:Los Angeles Category:Season 3